Listy do Sherlocka
by cumberlove4ever
Summary: TŁUMACZENIE z języka angielskiego. Listy, które John pisze do Sherlocka, kiedy ten jest "martwy". Zostawia listy na jego grobie w każdą środę, zaczynając miesiąc po Upadku. Zawiera Johnlocka, te listy zmierzają raczej w stronę normalnej historii, nad którą obecnie pracuję (autorka). Zawiera również Mystrade'a.
1. 15 02 2012

Tytuł oryginału: Letters to Sherlock  
>Autorstwa: jessisnotdeadyet<br>Tłumaczka: cumberlove4ever (znana również jako Johnlocked)  
>Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest <p>

Post-Reichenbach, Johnlock

* * *

><p>Drogi Sherlocku<p>

Minął już miesiąc, odkąd… Odkąd nie żyjesz. Przeminęło tak szybko. Wciąż czuję, jakby to było wczoraj. Wciąż tak samo boli.

Nie mogę zdecydować, co teraz ze sobą zrobić; nie ma żadnych zbrodni, które wyciągnęłyby mnie z mieszkania i nic, o czym można by pisać. Bo ciebie już tu nie ma.

221B jest puste odkąd odszedłeś. Już nikt nie strzela do ścian, nikt nie zostawia dłoni w lodówce ani oczu w mikrofalówce. Nikt nie leży na sofie w szlafroku, krzycząc „NUDA!" co pięć minut. Nie ma sekretnych schowków z papierosami, żadnych mikroskopowych szkiełek czy stożkowatych kolb stojących w nieładzie na kuchennym blacie. Jest zupełnie pusto. Pomijając mnie.

Obiecałem sobie nigdy nie przepisywać tych listów, bo to byłoby jak edytowanie. A edycja nie jest szczera, Sherlocku, a wiem, że zawsze chciałbyś, abym był z tobą szczery.

Dlaczego to piszę? Ty powiedziałbyś pewnie, że to sentyment, co, jak sądzę, jest w pewnym stopniu prawdą. I kiedy naprawdę na to patrzę, to myślę, Sherlocku, że właśnie dlatego piszę. I odkąd nie mogę już blogować, pisanie listów do ciebie ma dla mnie sens.

Nigdy nie będziesz miał szansy, żeby to przeczytać, wiem, ale w tym wszystkim wspaniałe jest to, że nikt nigdy nie będzie musiał się dowiedzieć, jak naprawdę się czuję. A czuję się okropnie. Jestem samotny i zmęczony, i już sobie z tym nie radzę. Udaję przed panią Hudson i Sarą, że wszystko jest w porządku, ale tak nigdy nie będzie, Sherlocku. I powinieneś o tym pomyśleć zanim zdecydowałeś się umrzeć.

Pomyślałbyś, że jestem idiotą, pisząc to. Wiem, że tak. Ale nie potrafię zostawić cię za sobą. Po prostu nie potrafię. Nigdy nie zrozumiem, dlaczego odebrałeś sobie życie i dlaczego powiedziałeś to, co powiedziałeś, ale cokolwiek by się nie działo, Sherlocku, zawsze będę w ciebie wierzył. Nie ma znaczenia, że nigdy nie udzieliłeś mi wyjaśnień, bo nigdy nie było pytania.

Twój John.


	2. 22 02 2012

Drogi Sherlocku

Ten tydzień minął bez najmniejszej, wartej opowiedzenia historii. Pracowałem, czytałem, spałem. To wszystko jest takie… przyziemne. I nudne, Sherlocku. Jak mógłbym osiąść w tak monotonnej egzystencji, kiedy myślę, jak szybko godziny upływały, kiedy byłem z Tobą.

Już nie zasypiam na biurku ani nawet nie robię się głodny, bo nie ma Ciebie, żebyś ciągnął mnie w środku nocy na miejsce zbrodni albo przerywał posiłki słowami „Chodź, John". Dla kogoś innego, to mogłoby się wydawać wyzwoleniem, ale nie mnie – to po prostu wzmaga tęsknotę za powrotem tamtego życia.

Powiedziałeś mi, że wojna mnie nie przeraża, tylko że za nią tęsknię. I to jest dokładnie to samo. Tęsknię za wszystkim dotyczącym Ciebie, od skrzypiec do Twojej „obaj-wiemy-o-co-tu-chodzi" miny. Boże, czego bym nie oddał, żeby mieć Cię z powrotem.

Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, pani Hudson ma się dobrze. Wciąż prowadzi sklep, dobrze sobie radzi, z dobroci serca pozwoliła mi zostać tu, na Baker Street, nawet jeśli mogę sobie pozwolić na płacenie tylko połowy czynszu.

Nie mówi o Tobie, kiedy jestem w pobliżu. Nikt tego nie robi. Zamiast tego szepczą za moimi plecami i patrzą na mnie z litością za każdym razem, kiedy się zająknę, bo jakieś wspomnienie związane z Tobą uderza mnie znienacka. Nienawidzę tego. Nie chcę litości, Sherlocku. Myślę, że zrozumiałbyś jak się czuję.

Postaram się, żebyś był na bieżąco, biorąc pod uwagę to, że nie możesz już czytać gazet. Może będzie tam coś, co cię zainteresuje. A może i nie będzie. W każdym razie, i tak Ci powiem.

Twój, John.


	3. 29 02 2012

Drogi Sherlocku

W tym tygodniu w wiadomościach:

Zgłoszono porwanie kobiety o nazwisku Lillian Biggs. Miała 28 lat i żyła na peryferiach Londynu. Zaginęła wczoraj.

Tak naprawdę nie ma tu już nic więcej do powiedzenia. Przepraszam, ale próbowałem.

Sarah i ja wyszliśmy wieczorem. Zjedliśmy we włoskiej knajpce na rogu. Było miło, tak myślę. Ale nie było chińskiego cyrku.

Pani Hudson sprzedała Twój sprzęt laboratoryjny. Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko. Ale trzeba było coś z tym zrobić, a my go nie używaliśmy. Teraz mieszkanie jest jeszcze bardziej puste niż wcześniej. Mógłbyś je nazwać uporządkowanym albo zorganizowanym, ale dla mnie to tylko przypomnienie, że nigdy nie wrócisz.

Czasami to tak, jakbyś się wymykał, stopniowo więcej i więcej Twoich rzeczy jest wkładanych do pudeł i zamykanych w twojej sypialni. Ten pokój jest jak kostnica. Hołd dla Ciebie. Rzadko tam wchodzę. Na podłodze jest tak dużo kurzu, że czasami wydaje mi się, że mogę dostrzec małe ślady mysich łapek. Mam nadzieję, że nie mamy myszy. To małe bękarty, których trzeba się pozbyć.

Ostatnio w ogóle nie widuję Molly. Nie widzę jej w szpitalu, a ona nigdy do nas nie wpada. To trochę tak, jakby jedynym powodem, dla którego w ogóle nas odwiedzała, było zobaczenie Ciebie. Pewnie tak właśnie było. Wiesz, co do Ciebie czuła.

Cóż, czytając ten list, pomyślisz pewnie, że jestem idiotą (znowu). Ależ proszę. Nie mogę być wspaniały przez cały czas.

Aha, Sherlocku, zauważyłeś że listy, które zostawiam, wciąż znikają? Zostawiam je na twoim grobie, a następnego dnia ich nie ma. Zgaduję, że to po prostu ktoś do utrzymywania porządku zbiera śmieci, albo podtrzymuje ludzką nadzieję przy życiu. Albo czyta listy, bo jest wścibski i niegrzeczny. No cóż. Nic z tym nie zrobię, prawda?

Twój John.


	4. 07 03 2012

Drogi Sherlocku

Greg i ja wciąż mamy ze sobą kontakt, gdybyś jeszcze nie wiedział, i trzy dni temu zadzwonił do mnie i wezwał na miejsce zbrodni. Wiem co myślisz: "John na miejscu zbrodni, oczekujący wydedukowania odpowiedzi w cudowny sposób?" Ale najwyraźniej policja nie daje sobie rady bez swojego detektywa doradczego, więc zwrócili się do mnie.

To nie tak, że potrafiłem im pomóc. Rzuciłem okiem na ciało, ale nie jestem Tobą, Sherlocku. Dla mnie nic się nie wyróżniało, nie było przebłysku Twojego geniuszu. Myślę, że po prostu mieli nadzieję na to, że podłapałem coś od Ciebie. Ale Ty zawsze mnie zaskakiwałeś i nigdy nie będę tak mądry jak Ty.

Anderson tam był, jak zawsze, i wciąż klepał nade mną swoje nonsensy, kiedy badałem zwłoki. Powiedziałem mu, żeby się zamknął, dla Ciebie. Pomyślałem, że byś to docenił. Myślę, że Greg mógł się uśmiechnąć, ale ukrył to całkiem nieźle.

Nie ma potrzeby, żebym mówił Ci co zobaczyłem przy ciele, albo o obecności lub nieobecności obrączki ślubnej, ani nawet kim była ofiara. Bo nie zauważyłem nic ważnego, co mogłoby pomóc Ci rozwiązać tę sprawę. Wiem, że znałbyś odpowiedź w ciągu pięciu minut od wejścia do pomieszczenia.

Greg… cóż… Nie jestem pewien, co on o Tobie myśli. Wciąż zastanawiam się, czy w Ciebie wierzy czy nie. Kiedy byliśmy na miejscu zbrodni, usłyszałem, jak mówił: "Chciałbym , żeby Sher-" I wtedy zamilknął, jakby sobie przypomniał, że najwidoczniej byłeś fałszywy i nie mógłbyś pomóc bardziej niż ja.

Ale ja wiem, że nie byłeś podróbką. Wiem, bo znałem prawdziwego Sherlocka Holmesa. Sherlocka w domu, który biegał dookoła domagając się papierosów, dąsał się na sofie, koniec końców, całe dnie, wkładał części ciała do lodówki razem z jedzeniem, strzelał do uśmiechniętej buźki na ścianie i chodził tylko w prześcieradle. To byłeś prawdziwy Ty, i nie sądzę, żeby to było możliwe do podrobienia.

Twój John.


	5. 14 03 2012

Drogi Sherlocku

Myślę, że Greg dał sobie ze mną spokój. Wciąż pozostajemy w kontakcie, ale po mojej trzeciej sprawie bez sukcesu powiedział, że nie będzie mnie już niepokoił, i że byłem „Nie Sherlockiem Holmesem". Wiedziałem to już wcześniej, więc zapewniłem go, że wszystko jest w porządku. Ale teraz czuję coś w rodzaju tęsknoty, bo to była jedyna rzecz, która mogła mnie zbliżyć do życia, jakie miałem z tobą.

Każdego dnia coraz lepiej rozumiem, jak się czułeś bez żadnej pracy. Nuda jest przerażająca. Czasem chciałbym móc wrócić do armii, znowu służyć, po prostu żeby uciec z tego piekła, w którym żyję. Już nie lubię życia. To trochę bez uroku, kiedy nie biegniesz przez życie albo nie ścigasz mężczyzny, który sprawiał, że każdy dzień był konkretny, nie, Sherlocku, nie zamierzam się zabić, więc nie martw się o mnie. Nie zrobiłbym tego ludziom, których zostawiłbym za sobą.

Czasem miewam przebłyski wspomnień, o tobie, o nas. To boli tak bardzo, że nie mogę się ruszyć przez następnych kilka minut. W myślach słyszę twój głos i widzę twoją twarz, i to przypomina mi, jak absolutnie szczęśliwy byłem i jak uwielbiam przebywać blisko ciebie. Brałem cię za coś oczywistego, Sherlocku, i czasem nawet się oburzałem. Ale jakże bym mógł, kiedy patrzę wstecz i widzę, jak cudownie było być twoim przyjacielem.

Wciąż jestem wściekły. Wciąż bardzo wściekły, ale głównie dlatego, że nie dałeś mi żadnej wersji prawdy. Wiem, że mnie okłamałeś, wtedy, przez telefon. I te kłamstwa były ostatnią rzeczą, którą od ciebie usłyszałem. Dlaczego nie mogłeś przynajmniej powiedzieć mi czegoś, co by miało jakieś znaczenie? Dlaczego kłamałeś, dlaczego próbowałeś mnie przekonać, że nie jesteś człowiekiem, jakiego znałem? Dlaczego to zrobiłeś, Sherlocku? Dlaczego mi to zrobiłeś?

„Żegnaj, John". To były twoje ostatnie słowa. I nigdy ich nie zapomnę. Będę je w sobie nosić aż do dnia, w którym umrę, bo byłeś, i jesteś, moim najlepszym przyjacielem. I nigdy nie przestanę w ciebie wierzyć.

Twój John.


	6. 21 03 2012

Drogi Sherlocku

Pamiętasz, kiedy ty i ja siedzieliśmy w restauracji przy Northumberland Street, i twojego przyjaciela, właściciela, który wciąż nazywał mnie twoją randką? Oczywiście że pamiętasz. Nigdy niczego nie zapominasz. Za wyjątkiem tego, że Ziemia krąży wokół Słońca.

Cóż, chodzi mi o to… o nic mi nie chodzi. Po prostu przypominam sobie nasz wspólny czas, i zaczynam od początku.

Ale ta noc była punktem zwrotnym w moim życiu, bo to wtedy wyleczyłeś moje utykanie. W momencie, kiedy zrobiło się gorąco, sprawiłeś, że zapomniałem o swoim problemie, jakby nigdy nie istniał, biegłem przez dachy i alejki, niczego nie zauważając. Wróciliśmy do domu i twój przyjaciel przyszedł i przyniósł moją laskę. Nie mogłem w to uwierzyć. Byłem tak uradowany, że nie potrafiłem znaleźć słów, by wyrazić swoją wdzięczność. To był, jak sądzę, właśnie ten moment, w którym zdałem sobie sprawę, że jesteś kimś, bez kogo nie mógłbym żyć. Tak wiele ci zawdzięczam, Sherlocku. Mówiłem to już wcześniej, ale muszę powiedzieć to raz jeszcze, bo to prawda.

Jestem wolny, dzięki tobie. Mam swobodę, mogę chodzić i biegać, ruszać się bez przeszkód czy ograniczeń. To dar większy niż można kupić za jakiekolwiek pieniądze. I pomimo tego, że odszedłeś i wspomnienia bolą, wciąż wolałbym cię znać i stracić niż nie poznać cię w ogóle. Mimo smutku, jaki spowodowałeś, zawsze będę cię wspominał jako takiego człowieka, jakiego znałem: tego charyzmatycznego, fantastycznego, błyskotliwego, ludzkiego, wysokofunkcyjnego socjopatę. I ten człowiek zawsze będzie sprawiał, że się uśmiechnę.

Twój John


	7. 28 03 2012

Drogi Sherlocku

Myślę, że postaram się o pracę w szpitalu. Praca w przychodni w tym momencie niczego mi nie daje, i wiem, że szpitalne otoczenie polepszy moją sytuację. Co o tym myślisz? To znaczy, praca na pełen etat nigdy nie była możliwa z tobą, więc to trochę dziwne być skonfrontowanym z takim wyjściem. Ale potrzebuję czegoś, żeby zająć myśli.

Pani Hudson ma się dobrze. Wydaje mi się, że przeszła nad tym do porządku dziennego, ale czasami wyłapuję przebłysk smutku na jej twarzy, kiedy idzie przez mieszkanie i widzi, że cię tu nie ma. Wczoraj złapałem ją na tym, jak wpatrywała się w twoje skrzypce, leżące na swoim miejscu pod oknem. Jakby czekała aż wrócisz i zagrasz jej jakąś melodię.

Sarah i ja… jest w porządku. Po prostu wleczemy się przed siebie. Nasz związek nie wydaje się iść w lepszym kierunku, ale w gorszym też nie, więc jestem szczęśliwy, że stoję tu gdzie stoję.

Greg zadzwonił do mnie wczoraj, pytał, czy chcę gdzieś wyjść na drinka albo dwa. Powiedziałem, że tak, więc to właśnie robię dziś wieczorem. Wciąż nie widziałem Molly. Nie wiem, czy nas unika. Może jest zbyt smutna żeby przyjść i nas zobaczyć. Nie winiłbym jej, gdyby tak było.

Wiesz, nie widziałem wcale Mycrofta odkąd umarłeś. Jak gdyby całkowicie zniknął. Ale w końcu to był tylko twój brat, a nie jeden z moich przyjaciół, to na pewno. Mam nadzieję, że u niego wszystko dobrze. Co prawda nigdy nie wyglądał na takiego, którego coś obchodzi, ale myślę, że musi choć trochę, kiedy chodzi o ciebie.

Zdaję sobie sprawę, że to wszystko jest trochę trywialne, ale chciałem do ciebie napisać, nawet jeśli listy są bezsensowne i pozbawione czegokolwiek interesującego. Obiecałem ci, że będziesz na bieżąco i dobrze poinformowany, i to właśnie robię – informuję.

Sherlock, jest jedna osoba, o którą dbałeś, a o której nie wspomniałem w żadnym z moich listów. Irene Adler. Powiedziałem ci, że wszystko z nią w porządku i że jest pod ochroną rządu USA, ale chyba nie powinienem był, bo to było kłamstwo. Irene Adler nie żyje. I jest mi wstyd, że nie powiedziałem ci wcześniej, ale nie przypuszczam bym mógł to zrobić. Nie chciałem cię nigdy widzieć nieszczęśliwego.

Tak bardzo mi przykro, Sherlocku.

Twój John.


	8. 04 04 2012

Drogi Sherlocku

Przyjąłem tę pracę w szpitalu, więc teraz pracuję w poniedziałki, wtorki, środy i niedziele, od 9 do 18, i nocki w piątki. Zacząłem w poniedziałek i powiem Ci teraz, że to najlepsza decyzja, jaką mogłem podjąć. Czuć się potrzebnym to wspaniałe uczucie, a pomaganie ludziom zawsze było dla mnie priorytetem. Po tym, jak zostałem sam, bez Ciebie do pomocy, szpital jest jak najbardziej pożądanym czynnikiem w moim życiu.

Pamiętam, jak mówiłeś, że troszczenie się o ludzi im nie pomoże, ale, jako doktor a nie detektyw, nie mogę pomóc, a tylko troszczyć się o tych, którymi się zajmuję. Jeśli się o nich naprawdę nie troszczysz, nie możesz im pomóc, gdybyś zignorował to, jak się czują, nie pomógłbyś im wyzdrowieć. Ale rozumiem, dlaczego nie raczyłeś zatroszczyć się o ludzi zamieszanych w jakąkolwiek z Twoich spraw.

A jednak miałeś kilku ludzi, o których się troszczyłeś. Pani Hudson, Greg, ja, może nawet Molly, w pewnym stopniu. I wiem, że nawet jeśli określałeś Mycrofta terminem „acrywróg", dbałeś o niego także, nie próbuj mi wmówić, że nie.

I oto ludzie, których zostawiłeś w żałobie. I wciąż Cię opłakujemy, a niektórzy z nas wciąż nie są w stanie uwierzyć, że nie żyjesz. Byłeś zbyt mądry, zbyt silny, żeby kiedykolwiek się zabić. Albo tylko tak myśleliśmy. To po prostu zbyt trudne do pojęcia, i tak bolesne, kiedy się o tym myśli.

Wkrótce napiszę znowu. Za tydzień, jak zawsze.

Twój John.


	9. 11 04 2012

Drogi Sherlocku

Praca naprawdę mi pomaga. Jestem zmęczony przez cały czas, i psychicznie, i fizycznie, ale wszystko jest lepsze od bycia znudzonym. Czuję się bardziej tak, jak byłem do tego przyzwyczajony; zmęczony i głodny, ale z innych powodów niż kiedy byłem z Tobą. Praca w szpitalu to naprawdę dobra rzecz, no i mogę spłacić większość czynszu, co sprawia, że czuję się lepiej, nie zwalając się na panią Hudson ze wszystkim.

A jak już przy tym jesteśmy, właściwie pomagam pani Hudson odnowić 221C, więc będzie mogła komuś to wynająć. Musieliśmy wszystko ogołocić, zanim mogliśmy zrobić cokolwiek. Tak naprawdę, ja odwalam całą robotę, a pani Hudson oferuje swoje wsparcie i pieniądze, żebym mógł skończyć.

Więc tak, byłem zajęty przez ostatni tydzień, ciężko było znaleźć chwilę czasu, żeby w ogóle napisać ten list. Ale dałem radę, i piszę to siedząc przy stole i jedząc pizzę, którą zamówiłem. Jest zbyt duża, żebym sam ją dokończył, bo oczekiwałem Sary, miała wpaść na herbatę, ale w ostatniej chwili coś jej wypadło. Więc zostałem z 20-calową pizzą i pustym mieszkaniem. Nawet pani Hudson tutaj nie ma. Wyszła z sąsiadką, Marie Turner.

Drink z Gregiem był w porządku, dzięki, że pytasz.

Twój John.


	10. 18 04 2012

Drogi Sherlocku

Prace w 221C idą bardzo dobrze; już skończyliśmy oczyszczanie ścian i w piątek zaczynamy tapetowanie. To spora robótka, ale Greg zaproponował, że wpadnie i pomoże, więc mam nadzieję, że pójdzie szybciej. Pani Hudson wypierała tapety i płytki do nowego mieszkania, ale przez jakiś czas się nie przydadzą. Gdybyś tu był, pomagałbyś nam? Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić Ciebie robiącego coś takiego. Pewnie tylko byś nas obserwował i rzucał uwagę co jakiś czas.

Nie powinienem myśleć, że jesteś tym zainteresowany, ale Sarah nie dzwoniła od kilku dni i nie widziałem jej od wieków. Mam nadzieję, że wszystko z nią w porządku. Pewnie tylko ja się martwię, ale nie potrafię nic poradzić, że czuję lekki niepokój.

Ale, w każdym razie, w tym tygodniu Greg powiedział mi, że znalazł tę zaginioną dziewczynę, wiesz, tę o której Ci mówiłem? Lillian Biggs? Taak, znaleźli ją w niedzielę. Była porwana, najwyraźniej, i zostawiona w środku lasu, kawałek drogi stąd. Miała hipotermię i skierowano ją na trochę do szpitala, żeby mogła wydobrzeć. Więc to trochę dobrych wieści dla Ciebie. Nie sądzę, żeby na świecie było wystarczająco dużo dobrych wieści w tych czasach, więc to ulga, kiedy się pojawiają.

Mogę Ci zadać szybkie pytanie, Sherlock? Cóż, nie możesz właściwie powiedzieć 'nie', więc oto one.

Wiesz, że zawsze byłem w stosunku do Ciebie bardzo lojalny, i zawsze stawiałem Cię na pierwszym miejscu, nawet przed dziewczynami, które miałem, odkąd Cię poznałem. Więc, jak myślisz, dlaczego tak było? Dlaczego miałbym Cię uważać za ważniejszego od mojego prywatnego życia?

To głupie pytanie, ale naprawdę nie znam odpowiedzi. Myślałem, ale jestem tak zdezorientowany, bo nie potrafię tego rozgryźć. Wiem, że nie możesz mi odpowiedzieć, ale może spisanie tych słów na papier pomoże mi pozbierać myśli.

Nie. Wciąż jestem zbity z tropu.

Twój John.


	11. 25 04 2012

Drogi Sherlocku 221C jest wreszcie otynkowane! Teraz zaczęliśmy malować sufit i wymieniać stare deski podłogowe. Prace w mieszkaniu postępują szybciej niż mieliśmy nadzieję, więc planujemy skończyć z końcem następnego miesiąca. Zamówiliśmy nowe listwy, przyjdą jutro. To może być dla Ciebie mało znaczące, ale ten remont jest teraz dużą częścią mojego życia. Jak mogłeś kiedykolwiek pomyśleć, że nie będę bez Ciebie zagubiony? Ocaliłem dzisiaj czyjeś życie. Znowu. Jego serce stanęło i przybył do szpitala, po ataku serca. Wziąłem defibrylator i wtrząsnąłem go do życia. Ratowanie ludzi w taki sposób sprawia, że myślę o sobie dobrze, nawet jeśli to łatwe, po prostu część codziennej rutyny. To dlatego kocham bycie lekarzem, dobrym lekarzem, bo mogę zrobić dla ludzi więcej, niż ktokolwiek inny. Ratować ich życie. Ty też to robiłeś, Sherlock, ale w inny sposób. Ty zapobiegałeś ludzkiej śmierci przez zatrzymywanie ludzi, którzy tę śmierć powodowali. Jesteśmy tacy sami, naprawdę. Za wyjątkiem tego, że Ty pracujesz długoterminowo, podczas gdy ja raczej krótko. Sarah i ja jesteśmy na dobrej drodze. Wpadła ostatnio i poszliśmy na obiad i do kina. Była po prostu bardzo zajęta, zresztą ja chyba też. To wszystko, co mam do powiedzenia w tej kwestii. Tak naprawdę nie chcesz nic wiedzieć o Sarze, prawda? Tak na szybko, miałeś może czas, by pomyśleć o pytaniu, które Ci zadałem? Nie chcę Cię męczyć, ale wciąż nigdzie mnie ono nie zaprowadziło. Twój John. 


	12. 02 05 2012

Drogi Sherlocku Dni mijały, ale czuję się trochę, jakbym zostawał w tyle, bo wszyscy i wszystko dokoła mnie rusza naprzód, a ja stoję w miejscu. W okresie, kiedy byliśmy razem. Ponieważ to ostatni raz, kiedy pamiętam, że byłem szczęśliwy. Naprawdę szczęśliwy. Nie wiem, jak to powiedzieć, albo jak w pełni wyrazić to, co mam na myśli, bo nie ma wystarczająco słów w języku angielskim, by przekazać dokładnie, co się dzieje z moimi potłuczonymi uczuciami. Tym, co mogę Ci powiedzieć, co widać jasno, jest to, że za Tobą tęsknię, Sherlocku Holmesie. Tęsknię za Tobą każdym włókienkiem mojego ciała, bo sprawiałeś, że ożywałem. Otworzyłeś drzwi do świata, w którym nic nie było łatwe, nic nie było nudne, i nic nie było nieistotne czy zapomniane. A teraz wszystko jest posępne. Moje życie było posępne, zanim w nie wkroczyłeś, i jest posępne teraz, kiedy odszedłeś. Bez Ciebie nie ma tu nic dla mnie. Nie byłoby mnie tu, gdzie teraz jestem. Nie byłoby pani Hudson, Grega, Sary. I z całą pewnością nie miałbym żadnych umiejętności dedukcji. Byłeś w moim życiu darem, i, Sherlock, wiesz, że kiedy dajesz prezent, nie możesz go potem tak po prostu odebrać. Ale Ty zawsze łamałeś zasady. Odebrałeś ten prezent kiedy odebrałeś sobie życie. To nie w porządku, Sherlock. Ale nie możesz mi teraz oddać podarunku, prawda? Więc bez sensu jest wyobrażanie sobie Ciebie, jak stajesz w drzwiach, każdego wieczoru zanim pójdę spać. Twój John. 


	13. 09 05 2012

Drogi Sherlocku

Nie skończyłem tak naprawdę tego ostatniego listu, prawda? Ominąłem prawie wszystko to, co próbowałem powiedzieć, i gadałem o czymś, co już wiedziałeś. Czy ja Cię nudzę, Sherlock?  
>Główną rzeczą, o której zamierzałem napisać, było to jak się czułem – i czuję – względem Ciebie. Bo nigdy Ci nie mówiłem. Albo, przynajmniej, nie powiedziałem Ci wiele. Brałem za pewnik, że zapewne nigdy bym nie musiał, widząc, jak wkomponowałem Cię w moje plany na przyszłość, jak pewnego dnia zbliżymy się do siebie i po prostu zdasz sobie sprawę, co czuję. Bo miałem nadzieję, że pewnego dnia zdałbyś sobie sprawę, że Cię kochałem. Jako przyjaciela, jako towarzysza, i jako partnera. W moim sercu rozbłysło światło i myślę, że uczucie, które do Ciebie żywiłem, było z całą pewnością najlepszą rzeczą, jaką znałem.<br>Ale także najgorszą, bo kiedy ten, którego kochasz, uważa się za poślubionego swojej pracy, jesteś raczej bez szans, prawda? Nie kiedy wiesz, że twój przyjaciel jest najwidoczniej aseksualny i „nie szukający nikogo". Widzisz, jak wielki wpływ na mnie miałeś? To było dzień po tym, jak się poznaliśmy, kiedy to powiedziałeś. A jednak pamiętam każde Twoje słowo. Kiedy chodzi o Ciebie, pamięć ludzka zachowująca 60% to ściema. A przynajmniej tak jest w moim przypadku.  
>Pewnie czytasz to i masz atak serca. Bo masz serce, Sherlocku Holmesie. Jedynym problemem jest to, że nie należy ono do mnie.<p>

Twój John.


End file.
